Figure Skating
by GreyLegalmistress
Summary: Meredith Grey hated figure skating... Just a silly little MerAddie oneshot.


Disclaimer: Don't own GA. Sad for me.

Meredith Grey _hated_ figure skating. Hated it with a fiery passion. From the time she was a little girl and her nanny made her watch it, she loathed the sport. Thought it was stupid that a bunch of anorexic girls with freakish leg muscles got decked out in spandex and sparkles to hop, jump and skip around an oval all the while on tiny slivers of medal. Seriously. Was there anything more pointless than that? In her twenty-six years on earth, she had to find anything that near matched the stupid of women's figure skating. The men's didn't really matter, but for whatever reasons, the women just really _irked _her. Meredith never took too much time to think about it; like most of us, she rarely considered why she instinctively hated skating, but just did so without thought. Unfortunately for the intern, she was home alone on her day off without anything to do beyond flip channels on the tv. Even more unfortunately for her, her only options were a few bad 70's movies, _The Terminator_, and, of course… women's figure skating. Grabbing one of Izzie's _People_ magazines that she had left around, Meredith sat down with a cup of tea and began leafing through, halfheartedly reading and occasionally glancing up at the twits skating around her television screen. _God, this sux._ _How come on my day off NOBODY else has the day off? How does that happen? Seriously?! Great, now I'm rambling to myself. Way to go, Meredith._

It was at the moment in her wandering monologue that her cell phone rang, breaking up her loosely constructed train of thought. "Hello," she said, not even bothering to look at the name that came up. It was human contact, that was all that mattered at this second. As soon as she heard the voice on the other end, her day got better. Her tone softened and her mood improved. "What are you up to?"

"Well, I got done with surgery early, so it looks like I have the rest of the day off. What are you doing?"

"Watching freakin' figure skating, since there's nothing else on and I've done like five loads of laundry, made everybody's bed, washed the floor and vacuumed my car. Christina's right: eighty hour work limits suck."

At that pronouncement, the other person laughed. "Ok, ok, I'll be over in a few minutes to entertain you, Dr. Grey, since _clearly_ you can't do it yourself. And just for the record: I like figure skating."

"Figures," grumbled Dr. Grey, who was actually very pleased at most of what had been said. "See you soon." With that, she snapped her phone shut, and went back to watching the skating, though a little more impatiently, wanting some real, live company.

About twenty minutes later, the doorbell rang, at which Meredith eagerly jumped up and practically ran. "Thank God you're here. These freaks are just…. freakish,"

"They are not _freaks._ They're athletes. And I'll have you know, I used to do some figure skating. It's a lot of hard work, you know. Give them some credit. Besides, you're just as skinny as they are, so…"

"Whatever. Are you going to entertain me or not? It's been a _really_ long morning…" Meredith whined a little, moving closer and closer.

"I think that can be arranged, Grey," replied Meredith's ex-boyfriend's ex-wife, as Addison pulled her in for a searing kiss. The two women continued kissing passionately as they made their way into their living room, the strains of Rachmaninoff humming in the background. Their tongues dueling, Meredith eagerly disposed of Addison's Gucci coat and scarf, needing to be as close as possible to her lover. They tumbled backward onto the sofa Meredith had previously occupied by herself, giggling as Addison's Dolce & Gabbana heels (shoes that Meredith herself wouldn't be caught dead in, mostly because she a) couldn't walk in them b)couldn't afford them) clacked against the wooden coffee table. Meredith smiled as Addison shifted on top of her, loving the feel of the long, elegant nails running through her dirty blonde hair, stroking her face. Addison leaned in for another kiss, unable to get enough, enjoying the feel of Meredith's delicate hands not-so delicately grabbing her ass and pushing up her shirt. "So, Grey, who's skating now?" Addie couldn't help but inquire with a teasing grin as she nibbled on Meredith's ear.

"Um, oh, uh…some girl in, um, I think blue," was Meredith's half-hearted reply, trying to catch sight of the tv around Addison. But the last coherent thought the intern had, as Addison devoured her collarbone and began inching her fingers up her lavender sweater was "_Maybe this figure skating thing isn't so bad after all…"_


End file.
